


Sun and Moon (one shot)

by Jellyrump



Category: Clone High
Genre: Gen, JFK/Ponce briefly mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrump/pseuds/Jellyrump
Summary: Vincent had had a long day.He had studied the wrong chapter for biology, he got shoved into a trashcan, and to top it all off he had forgotten to change his bandage last night and didn't have time this morning.It was just Vincent's luck today that he and JFK had planned to study at his house later.
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), Joan of Arc & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Sun and Moon (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first public fanfic so I'm not entirely sure how tags work yet, so bare with me lmao
> 
> The title is based on the song "Sun and Moon" by Jon Walker

Vincent had had a long day.

He had studied the wrong chapter for biology, he got shoved into a trashcan, and to top it all off he had forgotten to change his bandage last night and didn't have time this morning.

It was his free period so he finally got to look at the ache, he wasn't too surprised to see his nub of an ear was bright pink and agitated.

He sighed to himself and went to leave the bathroom he had taken refuge in. He'd have to deal with it when he got home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Of course, when he complained to JFK and Joan about how sore his ear was they were concerned.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Joan asked once again. She was incredibly insistent, probably because of how the ear came to be.

Vincent had told Joan how he lost his ear a while ago now, but he supposed for someone else it was probably noteworthy that he had had a breakdown about living up to the original Van Gogh, leaving him down to one ear.

"I'll be fine. I brought this upon myself, it's only natural that I experience the consequences."

JFK hadn't said much, which was actually unusual.

And it was just Vincent's luck today that he and JFK had planned to study at his house later. He was probably disgusted by Vincent and his nub.

Vincent didn't eat much more of his lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He waited for JFK in the courtyard.

When Vincent spotted him he felt the corners of his lips quirk up the tiniest bit before quickly stamping that out. He had a strict "no falling for friends" rule. And it especially applied to JFK, "king of Clone High".

Even if he felt like he could trust him with his most private paintings and never have JFK find them weird.

"Hey, Vincent! Ready to go?" He smiled and Vincent hated how his chest squeezed.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

They began walking down the sidewalk. Vincent hated the bus for many reasons, it felt claustrophobic, and even though JFK always offered to drive him he didn't want to be a burden. So walking it was.

It was silent for a while, until-

"So, uh- you need help with ya ear?" JFK asked, still looking directly in front of him.

Vincent nearly tripped. 

His brain would run far too wild with that. JFK would have to get really close to him and he really didn't need to add any fuel to the fire.

"No, it's fine. I can just clean it later." He brushed it off, hoping JFK would drop it.

"Yeah, but I'll be around for a while tonight. And I wouldn't want your ear to rot off or something gross like that!" Shivering at the idea, Vincent could see what JFK meant.

He would stay for dinner anytime they studied together. Vincent was the only one who would help JFK for as long as he needed, and turns out he needed a long time.

"... Fine, but I want to pick the movie Saturday with Joan."

"Deal!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent's foster mom greeted them as they walked in and headed upstairs.

The reality of what it would be like having JFK clean his ear was sinking in.

He hadn't even shown Joan his ear, he didn't exactly like to show it off. He always made sure no one was in the stalls when he checked it at school and really only let his mom see it, and even that was rare.

He felt his chest tighten as he opened his bedroom door, JFK walking in and lying down on Vincent's bed, tossing his book bag on the ground.

Vincent sat his bag down next to his easel and looked around uneasily, wondering how to approach this.

Maybe, he could just ignore it and JFK would forget.

"So, uh- wanna get the first aid kit?" JFK scratched the back of his neck as he asked.

"Oh! S-sure, I'll be right back…" Vincent quickly left to the bathroom, feeling his face flush.

He grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom closet and headed back to his room.

JFK was sitting up on his bed now, bouncing his leg.

"Oh, good! You're back. Uh, do you wanna sit on the bed?" He asked. Vincent could easily grab his painting stool but… 

"Sure… here's the first aid kit." He passed the bag to JFK, sitting what he thought was a reasonable distance from him on the bed.

Vincent winced as he untied his bandage, gingerly pulling it off from around his ear. The skin had started to reform on the bandage.

JFK stared for a moment. Vincent saw the concern in his eyes, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like that he cared enough to worry.

JFK grabbed a couple of alcohol pads and Vincent could feel the sting just looking at it, biting the inside of his lip as he cleaned his ear.

Vincent saw a blush dust his cheeks as he leaned in a bit closer, and Vincent himself couldn't help but feel the hitch in his chest. JFK cleared his throat

"Er uh- what ointment do i use?" he asked, pointing at said ointments.

"Oh, um- that one."

"Alright, thank you." 

JFK squeezed some of the ointment onto a q-tip, beginning to apply it. 

Once again, he was close to Vincent's face. The height difference between the two made it hard to do anything without being almost completely face to face. Vincent could feel his breath fan his face as he struggled to look anywhere but JFK.

JFK leaned back once more, but he didn’t say anything or move his hand away.

"Everything alright, JFK?" Vincent asked, he snapped back from staring and the blush returned tenfold.

"Er- yeah. Just… thinking." 

Part of Vincent wanted to ask, find out why he was staring, but his rule...

But now JFK was looking into his eyes and his hand had moved to cup his face.

"Vinnie, i-" JFK stopped, Vincent could see fear in his eyes. Vincent felt himself reaching for JFK's hand without telling it to.

"JFK-"

"John," he corrected, "you're allowed to call me John, Vinnie." He said, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"John," he swallowed, this was it, his chance, "i think i- I really want you to ki-"

The door opened.

"Hey, boys. Do you want to order pizza? I- oh! Um, sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting… I'll just leave…" Vincent's mom spoke, ruining the moment.

Both boys had sprung apart with bright red faces, refusing to look at the other.

Vincent stared at his hands as JFK cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna head to the- uh- bathroom." He said, leaving hurriedly.

Great, Vincent just screwed everything up. One of his closest friends, running to the bathroom to hide.

'Joan' Vincent began to text, 'i think I screwed up'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joan was at the Grassy Knoll with Abe and Gandhi, the other two laughing as Gandhi stuck a salt shaker up his nose.

Joan was about to tell them how gross it was when she got a text from Vincent.

'Joan I think I screwed up' 

She sat up straighter, phone in hand.

'What do u mean??'

Was it his ear? Was it totally screwed up? She wouldn't ask that, of course. That would freak him out, but still.

'I almost kissed JFK'

...are you fucking kidding.

"Seriously? They still don't realise they're in love?" Joan exclaimed, earning looks from the surrounding tables.

"Woah, Joan. Who's in love?" Abe asked, looking mildly concerned for Joan's sanity.

"JFK and Vincent! They almost kissed and they still don't realise that the other likes them back."

"Woah, woah, woah. Woahhhh. Woah. JFK isn't gay! He's slept with, like, basically every girl at school." Gandhi spoke up, pulling a pepper shaker from his nose.

"He's bi, you danger to society."

"Whaaaaaaaat!?"

"Ponce was literally his boyfriend, Gandhi."

"No he wasn't. Ponce and him were best guy friends!"

"They kissed in front of us, Abe!"

"So did me and Gandhi!"

"You know what-" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent stared at his phone. Still no response from Joan.

He was about to send another gay panic text when JFK knocked on the door frame.

"I'm- er- back!" He squeeked, scratching the back of his neck.

He was clearly uncomfortable.

"JFK, if you want to leave I understand…" Vincent murmured, staring as his hands once again. He needed to repaint his nails.

"Why- er uh- Why would I wanna leave? I mean, I'll leave if you want me to! Uh…" he jumped back, looking down at his feet as his face went red again.

"You… aren't creeped out by me?" Vincent felt his own face flush, finally looking up from his hands.

"No! Vin-…" JFK trailed. Right before Vincent was about to tell JFK he had called him Vinnie.

He had loved it, naturally.

"You… called me Vinnie earlier. You can- um- continue to call me that if you'd like." Vincent fiddled with his thumbs, trying not to look at JFK too much.

"Ok, Vinnie. I… didn't want to pressure you into anything. I just figured- i thought-"

"You thought...?"

"I thought… that you liked me. And I figured that was my chance to finally kiss you but your mom came in and you seem freaked out and I don't want to force you-" JFK rambled, not noticing Vincent standing.

"You… want to kiss me?" He breathed, feeling his throat catch.

"...Yes?" 

Vincent walked over to JFK and pulled him down by the neck, pressing his lips to JFK's.

It was a sweet but slow kiss, JFK placing his hand back on Vincent's cheek while Vincent's arms circled around his neck.

Eventually air became a thing and they had to pull apart, leaving their foreheads together.

"Vinnie… I really like you" JFK spoke softly against his lips. Vincent felt the same lips curl into a smile 

"I really like you too, JFK"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-They were dating!"

"Are you crazy, Joan? Ponce and JFK were just friends!"

"Jesus Christ, Abe-"

"We're jewish!"

"-Shut up, Gandhi!"

"Wait! Vincent texted you, Joan!"

Abe was right, a new text notification turning her phone on. 

Joan smiled as she saw the picture Vincent had sent of him and JFK, said jock pressing a kiss to the smiling and giddy redhead's cheek.

"Huh, I guess he is bi."

"I fucking told you!"


End file.
